The Ultimate Anime Crossover
by Yami Yami Yugi
Summary: Just what the title says. Don't expect frequent updates though. This is something I'll work on to get rid of my writers block. We have YYH, InuYasha, YGO, Rurouni Kenshin,... and other stuff. Rated for language and violence.


Yami Yami Yugi:  I am not capable of controlling my flow of ideas!

Inuyasha:  She's mad because she has too many fics to write at once…

Kurama:  And people are getting mad at her because she isn't updating…

Kenshin:  Because she runs out of ideas half way into a fic.

Malik:  Who are you people and what are you doing here?

YYY:  They are here to help write the new fic.

Malik:  -__-Who isn't?

Inuyasha:  Anyway, as you can see from the title, this is going to be the biggest anime crossover yet!  I think.

Kenshin:  Well, I haven't seen bigger one yet so let's stick with that for now.

Kurama:  The main focus will be on Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, and Rurouni Kenshin.  There are also guest-starring roles (not that big but more than others) by Sailor Moon, (first season only) Golden Sun, (Well, it's kind of an Anime) and Digimon (Frontier.)  You will hear other names too, but not that much.

YYY:  Is that all?  Yep!  So let's get it rolling.

****

Universal Disclaimer:  I should have thought of this before.  This will apply to every chapter in this story.  I don't own *big breath* Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Digimon, and any other Anime it will be my misfortune to include.

****

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!  GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"  Crashing sounds and more shouting could be heard inside the Urameshi house.  Three figures standing at the door sweat dropped.

"Do you think it's safe to go in?"  Kuwabara asked.

"Probably not," Kurama said.  "I believe this is more dangerous than anything we've face before."

"Hn.  So when do we go play rescuers?" Hiei asked.

Just then the front door burst open and a blur of color flew by.  "Oh hi guys.  Glad you're here.  Wanna race?  Last one to Genki's house gets to deal with Keiko!"  His voice faded away as he ran farther away.  Two seconds later a very mad Keiko stomped out.  

"Okay, where is he!"  The three pointed to the direction the poor soul went.  "Yusuke, when I get my hands on you there won't be enough left for the demons to fight."  She ran off to get him.

"I guess Keiko found out about the second Dark Tournament."

"Yep."

~*~*~*~

"Hey, Jounouchi."

"Hi Yugi.  What's up?"

"One minute.  I want everyone else to hear this."

A few minutes later Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Malik, and Seto were all crowded around Yugi's kitchen table.

"So what's this all about Yugi?"

"Okay, so I got this thing in the mail," he held out an envelope.  "And it was an invitation to some kind of tournament…"

"NO!"

Yugi blinked.  "Huh?"

"Look Yugi," Seto spoke up.  Whenever you get dragged into some dueling tournament so do the rest of us and every time someone comes near death, or is sent to the Shadow Realm, or some other similar stuff."

"Then after that whoever organized this thing will somehow get all of us out of the way one way or another…" Honda continued.

"And will duel you for the Millennium Puzzle," Ryou finished for him.

Yugi blinked again.  "Um guys, this isn't exactly a dueling tournament…"

~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed as she lay back on the grass.  She and everyone else had finally, FINALLY finished.  That's right!  Naraku was gone and the Shikon Jewel back around her neck.

"So let's see."  She rolled over to her stomach.  "Naraku's gone, the Jewel is whole again, The Wind Tunnel stopped growing, Sango's brother was put to rest, Kikyo made peace with Inuyasha and was put to rest, Miroku and Sango finally got together, everyone paid up the money they lost from the bet…" She ticked them off on her fingers.  "Did I forget anything?"

"Nope, that's everything."

"Wah!  Sit Inuyasha!"  Inuyasha fell from the tree he was sitting in.  He sat up and spit out the dirt.  

"Could you maybe not do that?!"

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Whatever.  Anyway, this came for you in the mail."  He held out a slip of paper.

"Huh?  That's weird.  I don't get mail in this time period."

She opened it and read it quickly.  "Umm, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"I think you'd better get the others."

~*~*~*~

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked up from his cooking.  "What is it Miss Kaoru?"

"You have a letter."  She handed it to him and he looked over it carefully.

"Well that's interesting."

"What is?"

He folded the letter.  "It seems that we've been invited to a tournament of some kind."

"Really?  What's it say?"

"I think we should get Sano and Yahiko first, that we should."

"Oh, okay.  Hey, Kenshin."

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?"

"Do you smell something burning?"

He sniffed the air.  Yes, it smelled like…  "Uh-oh!"  He rushed back to the stove where a fish had turned into a bonfire.

~*~*~*~

*Meanwhile, in other times/places/universes*

"Hey Serena!  So why did you call us here?"

*

"Come on Ash!  Spill it!"

"Yeah, what's it say?"

*

"So Isaac, what have you got there?"

*

"Koji?  Its Takuya I think you'd better get over here."

~*~*~*~

Congratulations!  You have been invited to participate in THE DARK TOURNAENT.  

This is a gathering of humans and demons alike who will show us just what they're made of in an amazing display of fighting, skills, brains, and yes! Even some bloodshed.  Teams of four will compete and the each person on the winning team will get one wish granted (assuming they are still alive.)  You are also allowed one backup member in the case someone gets incapacitated.

This year we will be adding an extra twist as we go through time and space to get these teams.

Your presence is mandatory.  If you don't show up we will hunt you down and kill you.  We hope to see you soon.  The tournament starts in one month!

****

YYY:  Okay, that's all for now.  Let me know what you think.  Oh yeah!  I'm sticking this under Yu Yu Hakusho because it's basically in that universe.


End file.
